


What a cliche way to start a friendship

by ROOforyou



Category: Marvel Adventures: Avengers, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, yoooooo! this should be good
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-21 14:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17045429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ROOforyou/pseuds/ROOforyou
Summary: The Caption of the football teamThe princess of the schoolThe typical cool kidThe hot dumb guyThe rich drunk kidThe nerdThey were all put into a group project together and then...magic.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is gonna be a slow burn folks so strap on in.

Dear Shield high, you were the worst experience I've ever had  
Dear Shield high, thanks for all the fake friends  
Dear Shield high, put smoke sensors in your bathrooms  
Dear Shield high, Thanks for the leadership skills  
Dear Shield high, get better class rooms  
Dear Shield high, I have no comments for you  
``````````````  
Bruce.  
Bruce showed up to class early sitting in the middle towards the door so he could escape quickly to go home. He was stuck in one of those classes that you were forced to take before you graduated and it just so happen to be one of the home/personal/ economic classes. So easy grade for him really, he was a healthy person in general. Didn't get caught up with the wrong people, ate healthy food (mostly salad cause it was easy to make.) and took care of his body. So all in all, no problem for him really. 

Bruce waited for the class to fill up with the other students, it was a pretty full classroom scene no one did it and just waited for senior year and there was only one teacher qualified at the school to teach it. The bell rang and everyone but one person was present, Tony Stark was always late so Bruce just learned to leave the set in front of him open so he can zip in and sit. The teacher would yell at him like the start of every calls he would make a remark and that would spark the conversation for the day. 

It was this way for month, no one spoke to Bruce and he didn't speak to anyone else, however someone did bump into him going to their set. Some well fit blond dude, probably on some kind of sports team. He said sorry, (Bruce wasn't expecting that) and went a few of sets behind Bruce and two to the right. Bruce didn't say anything however, he just nodded and looked back to the history book he really needed to finish for one of his classes. 

The bell rang like always and in came Tony Stark late as always. "So glad of you to join us Mr.Stark." The teacher said without even looking up.

"What? Miss a class that's so easy a child could pass and it taking up one of my free blocks I could be using to smoke or go home? Never!" Tony clicked out before sitting.

"You don't even smoke-" The teacher looked up and raised an eyebrow. "-speaking of which, Clint put that away! This is a health class."

The whole class looked back to the kid in the far corner who took one huge breath in on a cigarette then turned and flicked it out the open widow. "Sorry mam." He said smirking.

"Now, today were not gonna do the normal, were gonna work in large groups!" She stood and walked around the desk. "Sadly, when ever this happen only a few groups only ever seem to complete the work and a smaller amount with a good grade so today I'm gonna mass up people who do work and don't then you all have to report to me what you did in your group and the whole group has to agree." She took a breath, "so just remember that your group can pass but you can fail and some of you really need to grade. O and I'm picking your groups if that wasn't apparent enough."

The whole class groaned. Bruce didn't know how to feel, he was fine with all of it but he didn't want to have to talk to anyone. Tony, the kid in front of him placed the back of his head and looked up at Bruce, "wouldn't it be great if we didn't have to do this?" Bruce nodded along to Tony's words. Tony turned twisting in his seat to get a better look at Bruce.

"Why don't you ever talk, I don't think I've ever heard your voice. Unless you're just unable to?"

"No," Bruce softly spoke glancing at Tony's eyes which were now shinning.

"O MY GOD! Class, very important! Bruce Banner can in face talk!" Tony jumped up and shouted making the whole class laugh at him.

The teacher tapped her foot very loudly, "Tony." she said through grinned teeth, "sense you and Bruce seem to be such good friends now you both can join the group I was just calling out."

Tony slouched back in his seat, "which was?"

"Natasha, Steve,Thor and Clint."

Bruce let his head fall to his hands, Tony turned back around, "what's wrong?"

"Bad people to work with."

"We'll manage." 

"Shut up Stark." The teacher hisses before then continuing again. "You'll have to write about what it would be like to live with the people in your groups, how your interest differ how are they the same? How much money would one spend in a week and how it would affect your overall house fees and fairs. Pretend this goes on for about a month and I will be checking up on these reports remind you."

The class all moved to join the people in their groups, hi's, hello's, and my name's filled the class. The four other in Bruce's group came over to them because the two made no move, to move. the four sat somewhat in a circle having to move a few desks to do so. Steve had to ask to brow a seat from a group of girls who giggled when he spoke to them. Tony rolled his eyes and looked back to Bruce who had was looking everywhere but the group. 

"So..." Natasha spoke up and tried not to seem to seem friendly with everyone here. 

"Don't start, don't pretend like you wanna be our friends and then not even look at us after this is over." Clint was sitting in a chair that was backwards with his chin on the back. 

Natasha tried to act and a bit hurt but Clint just wan't having it, "you and Steve both, cause that's the social normal. Thor here might say hi then again he thinks for himself and hi popular cause he's hot and makes music." 

"Wait? What are we starting to fight about?" Steve came in and tilted his head.

"Just about you be fake." Thor spoke up cause Clint decided he wasn't going to talk anymore, and Thor was in fact a dumb ass and did't sense the tension starting to build.

Bruce tried to shrink even more then he already was, Tony was sitting silent for once in his life trying not to direct the fight to him, he had enough problems and getting into a fight with two popular was not something he needed right now. Clint however, didn't have a care in the world, he new people wouldn't go after him, if they did he would just fight them and let another rummer about himself spread. 

Steve sighed playfully and shook his head, "well why don't we just talk about how we're gonna do the project and we won't have to worry about the first part which is about ourselves, then we can met again and just see what's the same and what's different."

"Can't" Bruce mumbled out to Tony.

"We can't, apparently?" Tony spoke up for Bruce as he looked at him with a raised eye brow. Bruce in return pointed up at the black board that had all the rules for the project written out on it.

1) For the writing portion you all must add a page, and for the "About Me." page another person from your group must write it and everyone must writes some else no double ups.  
2)You all must (over a weekend of your choice) spend 24 hours with each other and each person must record it.  
3)Find out about how much you spend a day and compare it to the group, take the average of that and live off of it for the 24 hours you are together.  
4)Make a slide show because you all will be presenting this.  
5)good luck my awkward ones.

"O Fuck, you serious about all the crap?" Clint all but shouted out and he finale sat up, he was much taller then what he let on. 

"Language." Steve said very quickly.

"Very much Barton. Now shut up and talk with your group and do watch your mouth around me." 

Bruce slumpted in his chair, 'this will be my only bad grade ever.' He thought.


	2. so who's taking who

The six teenagers almost adults sat in silence for a moment, nether wanting to break the silence. The bell would ring in an hour and ten minutes. 

"So are we just gonna sit here?" Tony decided to speak up for everyone. 

Steve nodded in Tony's direction, "I agree, we should try to do something, decided who's writing about who for the project and go from there." 

"Ok then," Clint started with a snide glance at the top popular people, "who gets to write about the king and queen."

"Can you please stop!" Natasha shouted.

Some groups near by looked over and only a few started to whisper about how bad they felt for Steve and Natasha for being stuck in 'that group.'

"I have an idea," Clint started up again, "why don't we let the kind write about his queen."

"We're not dating!" Natasha shot back very quickly and with a softer voice this time. "And no, I'll write about Steve, cause I don't want him to know my personal life." 

"You know one of us is going to have to?" Thor said almost in a medley.

Natasha looked to everyone in the group and made eye contact with almost everyone. "Well, then I pick Bruce, cause I know he won't spread rummers about me."

Bruce looked up quickly and with a frightened stare looked at the female. 

"As long as that's ok with you." Natasha decided to add on to her sentence. 

Without wanting to displease anyone Bruce nodded along and excepted the fact that he would have to write about the most popular girl in school and somehow figure out a way to still stay on the down low. 

"Ok, that settles you, what about everyone else?" Clint, once again spoke with a snide look on his face and in his tone of voice.

"I don't know who do you want to write about you then?" Natasha responded with just as much hate dripping from her voice as any human could muster. 

"How about Tony, you write for me. You seem like you're smart with words, and my life's a piece of cake to write about, shouldn't be to hard. And I can write about Thor."

Tony shrugged along with Clint words, "alright, I don't really care."

"Nor do I really." Thor decided to inject in to the conversation.

"Alright, all we have left to decided is who's writing about Bruce and who's writing about Tony." Natasha said.

"Who do we have left that can write?" Thor asked.

Bruce had been keeping track of everything on an insect card. he slid the card over to Tony so he could speaking up about it.

"It seems like the people left writing are Thor and Steve. Thor you write for Bruce."

"Why do you get to decided Thor is writing for Bruce and not Bruce himself?" Natasha was trying to be defensive for Bruce but it failed.

"Because, Steve's a big old jock and only scares Bruce. Thor looked much calmer."

Tony decided to be a bit petty in his response by making it very dermatic in pointing to Steve and to Thor. 

"Ok so that mean's I'm writing for you Tony." Steve said.

"It would seem so."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short little chapter sorry if it got confusing.  
> Steve is taking Tony  
> Natasha is taking Steve  
> Clint is taking Thor  
> Bruce is taking Natasha  
> Thor is taking Bruce  
> Tony is taking Clint
> 
> Sorry if you got confused once again.


End file.
